Those Letters
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: What would you feel if you get continuous love letters from an anonymous person? Read and check out how Leon and Ada get united.


_**" Those Letters"**_

_**A/N:**_**Hey guys! I'm back :) I recently came upon an idea and decided to write it before it escapes my mind. It hit my mind when I was preparing for my Physics test in College. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**"**__I know I have caused pain . I've caused nightmares , I may have been the reason of tears in your eyes , I've hurt you , I've been acting cold, I've said harsh words , I've shown selfishness but I want you to know one thing. I never did this on purpose. I've never intended to hurt your feelings. But sometimes you have to do the things you don't want to , sometimes you cant help with the situations around. Sometimes you have to lose one thing to get the other and that's the only way you can keep yourself as well as others out of harm's way. Sometimes this is it. And that had been the case for me. I want you to forgive me , for God's sake please. It is said that a strong person is the one who asks for forgiveness and a stronger person is the one who forgives. And I know you're stronger. I'll finish with only three words for you , no matter what , I LOVE YOU. "_

It was the third letter Leon had received in last two weeks . He had no idea who the person was , not even the foggiest idea but he wanted to know now. The wording in the letters had been very intense and it had already effected his heart. He wanted to meet this girl. He really did. "But how? There's no name , no signature , no address , nothing in any of these letters." With that he sighed and got up from the couch to take a warm shower and then go to sleep. It had been a very busy day for him. He'd filled a whole bunch of reports and had several meetings. He was extremely tired by now. All he wanted right now was a good night sleep and that's all. The person who sent those letters could be taken care of tomorrow.

_"You know what? I thought I had lost you. I was so scared. I thought I'll never see you again. That thought gave me chills. I couldn't get those thoughts and possibilities out of my mind. But I never gave up. I was hoping for the best. In some corner of my heart , I had a feeling that you're around somewhere. If not near , then not even far away. But I felt it , your presence , that attraction of yours. I thought I saw those bright eyes of yours in my night dreams. I saw your sly smile in my day dreams. It was just YOU around. It was just YOU I could see , I could hear , I could feel even if you weren't here anywhere. Just remember that whenever you'll look back , you'll find me standing there for you. I loved you always. I loved you , I still do and I always will. You're my life and I'll sacrifice anything that I'll have to , just to get to you." _Ada smiled and placed the letter on the side table of her bed. It was once again some fan of hers , sending her lovely letters. She was cold but that didn't mean she didn't want to see this person who'd fallen head over heels for her. She shrugged the idea just as her mobile phone beeped. She got up to receive the call and left the room.

**AFTER TWO DAYS**

Leon had tried his best to get to the sender somehow but failed. He had just made himself a cup of coffee when suddenly his door bell rang. He almost jumped and tried his best not to spit the coffee out. After so many bioterrorism incidents , he'd become a bit jumpy. He regained his composure and went to answer the door. He opened the door but to his surprise , there was no one standing there. He looked down to his feet and saw something , another letter. He looked around but found nobody who could leave that letter infront of his door. He picked it up and went inside. Relaxing himself on the sofa , he unsealed the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. He unfolded it and read aloud but not too loud. _" Meet me on the beach outside Options Restaurant ,Gulberg Street at 4pm. " _ Same writing style and the letter without name . Now was the time to see the person who had fallen in that dephts of love with him. But he had doubts. Should he go? Should he just listen to the some unknown sender? But cmon , that person , girl probably , was in love with would just go and see who she is. With that he went to hid bedroom to change.

Ada had received the letter from that anonymous person again to meet him at some had already arrived there. She was too curious to know about the person who'd dared to send love letters to Ada Wong. She was sitting there quietly when she heard footsteps stopping behind her. There were a very few people on the beach and they were far away so this one must be the person she came to meet here. She turned ever so slowly and the earth beneath her feet seemed to shift. There infront of her was standing the one and only Leon Scott Kennedy. She didn't seem to move nor breath.

"Ada!" Leon said with shock apparent from his face. Why didn't he think of it before. She should have been the first one to come to his mind. How can he miss that?

"Leon!" Ada said , still shocked. How couldn't she know that? It was Leon who was sending those letters. Who else did she think loved her more than him?

By now their breathing had returned to normal rate and they were relaxed.

"How i didn't know that you are the one who's sending me love letters?"

Leon chuckled." Talk about yourself Ada"

She smiled and looked into his eyes. They held their gaze for sometime but Ada broke it and looked down and then again up. The air around them changed. It felt more comfortable. It felt more lovely.

_**Never finding what I mean...**_

_**And it's far from how I dream...**_

_**My wings are black and heavy...**_

_**They try so hard to reach you...**_

He felt like Ada had heard his thoughts . She took a gentle step forward , her arms around his neck and sweetly touched her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with equal love.

_**I feel , I feel like an angel...**_

_**Beautiful so stranger...**_

_**Hold me in your arms...**_

_**Oh...**_

They broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes. Then Leon held her hand and the started walking to the other side of the beach.

" Well! I never new you could write romantic letters."

" Wait! When did I?"

"Didn't you write me any letter?"

"Didn't you?"

"Who wrote them then?" both of them asked at the same time.

They knew now that someone had done this for them and smiled. As a silent thanks , they got a bit closer and walked off to the other side to see the sunset. What they didn't know was that someone was standing in the shadows , smiling and watching them.

**A/N : So this was my first song fic , second throughout. The song is Angel by Akcent. R&R and let me know how i did.**


End file.
